Travelling back to the past
by Badass Nightcore
Summary: Finding a scroll he got years ago, Naruto embarks on a journey with Sasuke and Gaara. They find new things and solve mysteries that where long forgotten. The problem is...Will or will not it change anythings. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Prologue

It was a nice sunny day in Konaha the Land of Fire. A homely looking house with reddish brown planks for a roof and cream coloured walls stood proud and tall against all the other boring coloured homes. The garden held thousands of flowers that many would dream of getting and the feel of it was just wonderful. That is until the shouting started.

"Naruto, where are you going? You're supposed to be getting your Hokage hat from Kakashi-sensei in 10 minutes" questioned Hinata whilst I was putting on my boots.

You see she is correct, I should be getting ready for getting my Hokage hat as that has been my dream since I was little but I have another important matter at hand. You see I found this scroll on a mission a few years back, when Jiriya-sensei was still alive, and I have never opened it. Well never opened it till last night. Kurama spoke to me telling me that there was some suspicious energy coming from the scroll and has been building up for a while. When I asked (cough yelled cough) at him why he hadn't told me sooner he just replied saying the time was never right. Whatever that meant. Finally, I opened the scroll and what was written down amazed me. There was a bunch of fuinjutsu, that even I one of the best fuinjutsu experts couldn't fully understand it. That's not to say I didn't understand all of it. I had been able to piece together bits and pieces of the fuinjutsu and from that I knew what the scroll was for.

Straight away I sent a note to Sasuke and Gaara explaining to them to meet me at 1100 the next day by the Valley of the End so I could show them my findings and hopefully get them to take my side in this difficult decision. I hadn't got a reply yet so I am hoping that they will meet me there so I can tell them or in the unfortunate case the message had been interrupted on its way there.

I finished getting my boots on and grabbed my coat along with my weapon pouch (which also held a few scrolls and brushes). As I was about the reach my headband Hinata stepped in my way and had a furious look on her face. Spitting furiously Hinata asked me again where I was going. My reply was the same. Ignore her. Don't take this the wrong way I do want to tell her but I can't. I can't let her know the burden I am about the but on my shoulders or the difficult task I'm about the face. I love Hinata lots and I am happy to have a loving wife and two kids for me to come home to every day. But this, this I just tell her.

Turning away I grabbed my headband and started to leave the house.

"Naruto get back here! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here on my own and not tell me why you're leaving me on my own. Naruto speak to me!" Hinata shouted as she ran after me. Years of not being on active duty had taken her toll on her body as she is considerably a lot slower. It was lucky that all the ninjas and civilians weren't here and at the centre of the village as this would have attracted a lot of attention. Without glancing back and ran as fast as I could to the villages' gate and I just kept o running without looking back. I know Hinata will go and tell Sakura and Kakashi-sensei about this and I know they will get the Konaha 12, well 10 as me and Sasuke aren't there. Luckily I knew the route to the Valley of the End like the back of my palm as without that knowledge I would have surly gotten lost and them I would have had to navigate back and take even more time.

The trees where rushing past me and branches where hitting me in the face as I couldn't duck in time of them. I jumped from branch to branch in hopes of getting there faster and further away from Konaha in time. The trees started spacing out more and I could tell that I was only a minute away from the clearing. Jumping on the last branch leapt in to the clearing where I could see two figures waiting for me.

One had the symbol of love above his turquoise left eye and bright red hair that stuck up in many directions. He was wearing a red top with armour and black bottoms. On his back he had a jar filled with sand that he will use on missions and to keep him and other safe.

Next to him stood a man with pure black hair shaped like a ducks butt, with black emotionless eyes and a black trench coat hiding his weapons from view. On his left-hand side, his katana was on full view to scare away bandits and enemy shinobi.

There stood Gaara and Sasuke waiting patiently for him to come. Well at least they got the message thought Naruto. Gaining the attention of them was easy as, as soon as he came thought the clearing they look at him. Knowing they would like to get straight to business and for him to hurry the hell up. He took of his scroll he brought on his back and opened it.

"Would you like the full version or quick version. Though I would say the quick as I am in a rush" Naruto spoke.

"Quick version Naruto"

"Hm"

"Taking Sasukes' grunt as a quick version. I will start off with what I am holding. A few years back me and Pervy sage went to Ame and found a scroll in one of the brothels that Pervy Sage went into. I only looked in it last night as the fox told me weird energy was in it. Inside the scroll there is a fuinjutsu for time travelling, and before you say that's not impossible. Kurama and I have gone through it and we think it is legit. So, coming here I beg of you to come back with me to fix this all and hopefully make the future better." Explained Naruto

Two gob smack faces look back at him with new respect in there, normally emotionless, eyes. Rubbing the back of his head out of nervous habit Naruto asked how it was.

"Naruto are you sure this is fully correct and full proof?" Gaara asked finally.

Nodding his head excitedly, Naruto asked if they would come with his. The answer was not what he was expecting. After a few minutes of total silence where you could her each blade of grass brushing against each other, Gaara and Sasuke both spoke together.

"Naruto/Dobe of course we're coming"

Knowing they would be there helped his and he knew he made the right choice in choosing them both.

Pumping as much chakra as he needed into the scroll and grabbing hold of both men tightly. They left the area without a trace.

A few seconds later Sakura and Kakashi broke through the clearing after feeling the massive amount of chakra there. Unfortunately for them they were a second two late as Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara weren't even in this time anymore!


	2. Chapter 1

In a quiet meadow, in the middle of nowhere, sat a boy around the age of 5 contemplating on what to do now that he was in the past. The 5-year-old boy had red hair with yellowish orange highlights dotted around and skin as pale as the moon, with 3 whisker marks on each cheek making him look like a fox. He had heterochromia eyes, with one being red and the other being as blue as the sky. They both had black slitted pupils causing the child to have a wild look in his eyes. Wearing a black vest top and dark blue three-quarter trousers, which had many pockets in that he could stash supplies in, and no shoes the boy sat cross legged on the ground looking up into the sky with a look of confusion on his face. He had been thinking over why his appearance was like this and why he had to go through the stages of puberty and the looks again. He knew what he had sealed in him, so at least he was not as ignorant as he was before. Kurama was, is one of his few friends in this period and he knew he could count on him for all the torture he was about to go through. Thinking about Kurama, he realised that he hadn't heard a single comment from the big ball of fur, which was odd as he would always be talking or finding new ways to annoy him. He missed the off handed comments and advice he gave. Even his so called affectionate nicknames: Brat, Kid, just to name a few.

Suddenly sitting up straight, he came to full attention that would only happen after years of fighting with your life on the line. Looking in to a nearby tree he noticed a tensed-up figure standing on one the tree branches and made a come over jester with is right hand whilst he lent back on his left to keep him up. This posture was just enough to show the other boy that it was him and, yes, he was okay. He knew his hair would be a shock for him as it was completely opposite of the old hair colour he used to have. Jumping out of the tree a boy around the same age as him with pure black hair coincidently shaped like a duck's butt and black eyes as dark as midnight; His skin was pure as snow and not a single blemish could be seen on it. He wore a plane black top, which had a high collar showing which clan he came from, and white knee length shorts. On his feet, he had a pair of shinobi sandals and a sealing tattoo on his left wrist, which probably held his katana Chokuto that was brought to the past with him (not like he would leave alone in a walking distance on one metre). Walking over the heterochromia eyed boy, the dark eyed boy lay down and looked at the passing by clouds above their heads.

Both where thinking the same thing…where did this lead them. Did the go straight through with the plan, or do they wait a year or two to grow up. Finally, after an hour a silence where you could hear the noise back at the village Naruto decided to speak up first.

" _Did you miss them?"  
"Surprisingly not as much as I thought I would have. Though I nearly yelled at __**Him.**_ _I had to leave then, in case I did something that would ruin the plan."  
"Hmmm. Thanks for not ruining the plan Sasuke."  
"Dobe." _Sasuke said affectionately _.  
"Shall we get on with the plan then" _Naruto said in his Hokage mode voice _._

After chatting and having simple talk about the village and how their lives are, they finally talked about the most important stuff….the plan/future.  
For the next couple of hours Naruto and Sasuke went through the plan, making changes here and there, and when they were finally done they only had on major problem. That was…

" _How do we get Gaara?"_ Naruto spoke up. _  
"Sneak him out?"  
"Sasuke I'm being serious here. I mean Gaara's father is the Kazekage of the Sand and you know what will happen if someone tries to even touch him."  
"Then we do it secretly and kidnap him or we ask the Hokage, as you really close to him, about you going over to the Sand village with him, the next time he goes, so you can strengthen the bond between the two villages. It also means two _containers _get to meet someone like themselves."  
"Sasuke you're a genius!"  
"I know I am Dobe"_

Whilst that plan was in action, over in Sand a boy around the age of 5 with hair red as blood and eyes, green as emeralds, stared blankly at the same sky the other two boys where looking at. He had come to a place to relax after waking up in the new time and had suddenly remember what his childhood was like now. The pain. The looks he received where nothing like the ones he had gained once he became the new Kazekage and had gained the respect of the entire village. Here, Now, he was just a monster. Some emotionless boy who should either be killed or made into a weapon which would bend to there every whim and will of his father. The only good point was that he knew that his uncle had been forced into killing him and that he had at least two friends (even though they were outside the village) and he just knew they would come to him one way or another. Something flashed in the corner of his vision and as he looked he knew he was right. After all the star that just fell let him make that one wish!  
Knowing he didn't have long left until one of his father's shinobi found him, he got himself ready to leave. As he dragged his feet though the ground he noticed on his left leg was some sort or tattoo in the shape of a lion. It had red beady eyes that looked like they could glare through a wall and sand coloured skin. Grabbing some bandages from his pocket he covered it up as it wouldn't do for someone to notice this and start blabbing about how he is now possessed by two demons. No such need for the extra hassle after all.

Climbing into bed that night Gaara's last thoughts until he fell into oblivion of thinking (knowing if he went to sleep Shukaku would take over and destroy the village) was " _help me Naruto, Sasuke!"_

 _ **Authors notes to readers**_

Thank you so much for the views, comment, favourites and follows. They all mean so much to me.  
I enjoy looking forward to reading more comments and will get started on a new chapter right away.

I've got a question…. What pairings do you want for Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara to be?

I you've got any good ideas for the next few chapters that would be great as it helps me write more.


	3. Chapter 2

It was around 0800 and the civilians where just getting up and the ninjas in training where getting ready to go back to the academy after the break they had. One boy, in particular, was still sleeping; the soft light of the sun broke though the curtains of the second floor of the flats' window and glared down onto the bed where, a sleeping boy with a weird hat still slept. He had sleep in his eyes and his fingers twitched as they knew what was about to happen… buzzzzzzzzz. The sound of the alarm clock woke the boy from his slumber and he leaped from his bed observing the room for any signs of danger. As his sight fell upon the alarm clock his first thoughts of the day where 'what a bloody annoying noise that is'. His heart still leaped in his chest as he tried to calm it down from the false alarm (not a pun) he had. He glanced over at his calendar and check to see the date. March 21st was circled in a big, red pen with the words written over in black 'SCHOOL!'.

 _ **Sorry this is all I've got so far. If anyone could help me with ideas that would help. I've only got about 2 more chapters left of ideas!**_ __


End file.
